


Dogs

by Blizardstar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone except Magnus and Antonia are just mentioned really, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Magnus trains a lot of dogs, some for very specific reasons.





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Some guy soon after Magnus founds the Hammer and Tails: "Hey Magnus do you even have any plans for where all these dogs are going to go after you train them?"  
> Magnus: *sweats*

Magnus trains a lot of dogs, some for very specific reasons.

A swimming dog to keep Davenport company at sea.

A big ol' tough looking guard dog that loves to roughhouse but is still a total sweetheart for Carey and Killian.

A gentle giant nanny dog for the Highchurch household. It helps the large manor feel less empty, the sounds of barking and children's laughter echoing through the halls.

A dog trained to fetch things and come when called for Lucretia, because decade long habits can be hard to break, even if she'd rather they would.

A dog trained to sniff out poisoned food for Taako, because even though he knows it wasn't his fault, he still worries sometimes. For a while after he's had it and it's never reacted, he starts to wonder if it's even actually trained or if Magnus just gave him a placebo dog. So to test this, he makes a dish for no one and purposefully spikes it. The dog reacts quickly and alerts him without him even giving the dog a sample to sniff. It's just a few weeks later when Taako makes some peanut butter cookies for the rest of the IPRE while theyr'e visiting and the dog barks when he goes to taste it. It stops when Taako lowers the spoon. He calls Magnus in and watches the dog as he gives the batter to Magnus to test and the dog doesn't react. Taako gently whacks Magnus with a new spoon for training the dog specifically for his own alergies as he gets back to work.

Even months after Lup's back in her physical body and freed from the Umbrastaff, being alone in a dark room can make her forget that she can leave. Her dog is trained to open doors, turn on lights and pull back curtains to reduce when that happens, and to help get her out of it when it does. Having a constant companion that needs to be taken outside on a regular basis helps Lup recover and reminds her that those years trapped alone in the Umbrastaff are long in the past.

Magnus gets the contact info he needs through Mavis after Merle won't answer his calls. He pulls a few strings and soon has the information he needs and sets out. He soon arrives at a small cabin in the hills surrounding Neverwinter, and knocks on the door. A wood elf woman with purple hair streaked with white wearing a blindfold anwers the door. "... Yes?"  
"Hello Antonia!" She lights up. "Holy shit Magnus is that you?! What brings you all the way out here?"  
"I've brought a friend I'd like you to meet."  
"Oh, ok, where are they?" On instinct she leans to peer behind Magnus, even though she can't see anything.  
"He's down here." There's a gentle bark and Magnus guides her hand down to what is now obviously the dog's head. She laughs and hears the sound of the dog's wagging tail hitting the ground as she begins to pet it. "What's his name?"  
"I suppose that's up to you."  
"What? What do you mean, why would-" Her hand hits some kind of cloth further down the dog's body as she pets, and as her hands move along it she feels some straps with some kind of metal bar attached to them coming off the dogs back. "Hey Magnus, what is this?"  
"That's his harness. This guy right here is a certified guide dog. And he's yours, if you want him, that is." One of her hands flies to her mouth, the other remaining on the harness.  
"Oh my god. Magnus I-"  
"I can stay a few weeks to get you used to walking with him and teaching you his commands. It's not a big deal, I actually cleared my schedule already. But don't feel bad saying no! I know dogs aren't for everyone so if it seems like too much that's totally fine."  
"Magnus I- I don't know what to say. Yes. Yes I want him oh my gods. Thank you, thank you so much! Oh man I'm going to have to get all sorts of stuff for him now, aren't I? Oh what kind of food does he like? Does he have a favorite kind of toy?"  
"That um," He coughs, "That won't be neccessary." He sounds kind of embarrassed, she can tell he must be blushing.  
"... What do you mean?"  
"I, um." There's a soft thunk of a boot hitting wood and the creak of a wagon wheel. "I sort of brought all that kind of stuff with me? I got very excited and wanted him to be able to move right in if you said yes so, um. Here's a wagon with all of his toys and his bed and like a month's worth of food and his medical records and also a book of all that information I got done in braille. And also I learned how to teach you braille, in case you didn't know braille? I may have gone a bit overboard-" She stands up and hugs him. "Magnus this is amazing, thank you." There's a slight crack in his voice and she can hear his smile as he replies. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is exactly the kind of guy who makes a gift for one person but then oops all of them. So now he's trained a dog for everyone. He's also now certified to train service dogs. Also every dog he gifts has a hand carved and personalized wooden tag on it's collar.  
> I really just though of the bit with Antonia first but then I kept thinking of other specially trained dogs Magnus would give to everyone and this all happened. That's why the part with Antonia is really the only fic part and the rest is more of a list.
> 
> More info about breeds & such:  
> Davenport's dog is a Chesapeake Bay Retreiver, I don't know what he'd name it. Maybe straight up Starblaster or after someone/something from their home world.  
> Carey and Killian's dog is probably something like a Boxer or visually similar, they name her Noelle.  
> Lucretia's is some kind of terrier named Drew because Lucretia would just give her dog a person name and to add yet another layer to _yes this dog is obviously supposed to replace in her life who you think he's supposed to be_.  
>  Mookie and Mavis's dog is some big dog like a Newfoundland or something. Big and fluffy and very protective and gentle.  
> I don't know what breeds Taako and Lup's dogs would be, and I don't know whether I would want to make them different dogs that fit Taako and Lup's respective styles or make them two puppies from the same litter of a breed that's good for both sniffer dogs and service dogs because Magnus _would_ do that if it were a possibility. Taako names his Joaquin and Lup names hers after their aunt.  
>  I don't know what breed Antonia's dog would be, just some guide dog breed. I don't know what she'd name it either. The best name I came up with was Jerky and I don't really like it that much, but whatever.


End file.
